


Batter Up

by lar_laughs



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way that a little gun shot was going to keep Jules away from the annual picnic.  Set during season two when Jules is recovering.</p><p>Written for Challenge 13a at writerverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter Up

She saw his point, even if it did make her angry. She should still be home. Hell, she should still be in bed. It had only been three days since she'd gotten out of the hospital but there was no way that Jules Callaghan was going to sit by and let her team go through this alone.

"It's the picnic, Sam. I don't want to miss the picnic." She scratched at the edge of the bandage covering her left shoulder, wishing that she could set that aside as easily as she set aside the brace she had promised she would wear but had ditched at the first possible moment. Of course, with Nursemaid Braddock around, she might as well have come wrapped in plastic wrap. And not the sexy kind. "I'll sit quietly and watch. I promise."

He scratched at the stubble he'd become so fond of keeping of late. While he said it was because he didn't have time to shave what with his job and his sister and now Jules needing his attention, she was pretty convinced he'd realized that he looked good with the barest hint of a beard. It was clear he was going to give in. Even though she had a thing about not begging or whining, she didn't mind sinking to pitiful looks.

"You promise you'll just sit there?" She nodded as passively as she could, under the circumstances. "And you won't make a lot of noise and jump up and down?"

"Even if you hit a home run?"

"Especially if I hit a home run. Promise, Jules, or I'm driving you home and making sure your keys stay hidden this time."

"I promise," she whispered as she watched the give and take of his muscles as he swung the bat back and forth. This would be the first year since she'd joined the SRU that she wouldn't be the clean up batter. No Jules Callaghan to save the day. But she was here and that was something. For now, it would have to be enough.


End file.
